There's always Tomorrow
by Inuness
Summary: **I'm done!!! check it out!!!**This is a fanfic that came to me while i was half awake. Its mostly about when Miroku changes into a wolf youkai, how you ask? you'll have to read it to find out! R&R pweez?!
1. Memories of a switched Night

A/N hiyah, I kno I haven't finished my other story (not that it needs finishing, its not that good.), but I couldn't resist. I thought of this idea while I was half awake and I thought it would make a good fanfic (if my horrible grammar doesn't ruin it). Ok I do NOT own Inuyasha or any other of the characters that I have in this story (though I'm wishing now that I did). I think I'm home free on that now to get to the story. (Ok, one more thing to say, I know Kouga doesn't have long claws, but I gave them to Miroku to give the effect that he wasn't human anymore, just to say)  
  
Chapter 1: Memories of a switched night  
  
Miroku sat there looking out. What had happened, what had gone wrong? He sat still for a second and the memories flooded back to him. He and Inuyasha and all of them had been at Kouga's den. He had been after a jewel, but it wasn't the shikon no tama. No it was a different stone, they weren't exactly sure what it was for, but since Kouga seemed so eager to have it, they were determined to not let him get it. "Miroku get it," Inuyasha had yelled. The stone had dropped from Kouga's hand while fighting with him. "I'm on it," He had yelled as he ran over to the stone. Kouga had pushed Inuyasha aside and ran after the jewel too. Neither of them had noticed each other, but they did when both of them picked it up at the same time. A bright, white light had engulfed them both. Miroku remembered his lower back, eyes, ears, hands, and nose throb with an immeasurable pain. The rest of his body tingled with more of an annoying pain than a hurting one. After a couple of seconds Miroku couldn't withstand the pain anymore. He let go and became unconscious. He didn't remember anything after that, all he remembered was Kagome telling him of what happened. She had said she ran over to the two of them and they both seemed to be knocked out. She checked Kouga and realized he didn't have a tail. She said she looked closer and saw his ears were rounded, not pointed. When she had looked over to him she had froze. Inuyasha, Sango, and Shippou came running over to Miroku as well and also gave the same expression Kagome was wearing. There Miroku was, but it wasn't like it was him. It looked like him except a few details. His ears were pointed, he now had claws and when Inuyasha turned him over, he had a tail! Miroku looked away from where he was staring. He started to think about it again. They had said that about that time Kouga had woken and before realizing what had happened to him, grabbed the jewel and jumped on the back of one of the wolves there. They then ran off before Inuyasha or any of them could have stopped him. Miroku sighed. He shifted in the spot where he was sitting. There was no way he could sleep. I mean he had a tail for crying out loud, didn't this strike odd to any of the others? Of course not, it didn't happen to them. He shifted again and closed his eyes. Inuyasha had been keeping an eye on him for awhile from the tree where he was lying. He knew he shouldn't move too much or Miroku would know he was watching him. He sat there, thinking. He almost felt sorry for Miroku, but at the same time he also was a bit jealous. He himself had wanted to become full demon for so long, and there Miroku sat full demon and it only took a matter of seconds. He hadn't even wanted to be a demon. He opened his eyes and looked back down at Miroku. He seemed to be asleep. He looked out to Kagome. She too was sleeping with Shippou and Sango beside her. He felt himself fall asleep. He woke up to the soft chirping of birds. A ray of sunshine hit his eyes, making him blink. He looked down to where Miroku was sleeping and saw him to be gone. He was wide awake now. He sat up and looked around camp. Kagome rolled over almost on top of Shippou, and Sango just laid there, snoring. Where was Miroku? He jumped down from his branch and looked around. Nowhere was he to be seen. He put his nose to the ground and started to sniff around, he was starting to get a little worried. Inuyasha started to follow the scent. He went to go down the road when he came to a pair of feet in sandals. He looked up to see Miroku with what looked like fruit. He quickly got up and moved a couple of feet away. "Looking for me?"  
  
"Now why would you think that"  
  
"No reason, I found breakfast"  
  
"Not hungry," said Inuyasha as he jumped up into the tree again. "O well your loss, the fruit is fresh and is really good." No answer. He shrugged and went over to Kagome and them. "Breakfast anyone?" That woke them up. Kagome sat up almost instantly, knocking Shippou off of her head. Sango opened her eyes and looked up at him. She looked away. "Wow Miroku this looks great! I can't even tell you how hungry I am," said Kagome.  
  
"Yah me too, I'm STARVING!" exclaimed Shippou who ran up to Miroku. He set down the food and sat down. He noticed that Shippou and Kagome didn't seem to be bothered by what had happened to him, but Sango and Inuyasha were. "Inuyasha! Come down here, Miroku brought breakfast!" yelled Kagome up into the tree. "I'm NOT hungry"  
  
"O come on you big baby, I know you're hungry"  
  
"No I'm not"  
  
"Are you going to make me say it?" That got his attention. He dropped from the tree and came over to Kagome. "That's better"  
  
"Feh.. I only came down cause I was hungry"  
  
"O? And I thought you said you weren't hungry." They went on arguing. Miroku sighed and took a strawberry. Inuyasha came and sat down beside him and Kagome went over to Sango and sat beside her.  
Sango had a blank expression on her face. She had been thinking of that night also. She looked at him eating a strawberry. He noticed her expression and asked with a full mouth, "Whaft?"  
  
"Nothing, don't talk with your mouth full." Miroku raised one eyebrow and swallowed. He seemed to be the same person, he was just different. She went for a strawberry before someone decided to take it. She sat there nibbling on it. Shippou, being the curious demon that he was, went up to Miroku. He stuffed a strawberry into his mouth and started to poke Miroku's tail. Miroku looked at him oddly then started to poke Shippou's tail. "Hey stop that! I don't like that"  
  
"K, I'll stop once you stop." Shippou stopped, grabbed another strawberry, stuffed it in his mouth and ran back over to Kagome. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "So Miroku are you.er.uh.feeling...o.." started Kagome.  
  
"Yah I'm fine," he said as he sighed, looked at the ground and shifted his tail nervously. He looked up and saw all four of them looking at him. "What! I said I'm fine!" They all looked away and started to mutter things like "o yah sure, silly of me to ask." He got up and suddenly stopped. He looked around in all directions. Inuyasha felt it too and got up. He didn't know what, but he knew someone was coming. 


	2. Sesshoumaru's visit

Still don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters (;-;) but I do own mi ideah so BLAH XD  
  
Chapter 2: Sesshoumaru's visit  
  
Miroku walked over to the edge of their camp and looked out. He turned back and said, "They'll be here really soon"  
  
"Who is it?" asked Kagome puzzled. Miroku didn't say anything, but Inuyasha didn't hesitate to say his name, "It's Sesshoumaru"  
  
"Why is he coming here?" asked Kagome in a confused voice. "See if I knew that I would tell you," said Inuyasha sarcastically. "Well sorry for asking," Kagome said as she got up. They quickly packed up camp and went on their way. They knew they couldn't run from him so they decided to just go out to the big open field that was next to their camping spot. The sky became dark with a foreshadowing expression. Inuyasha looked out into the distance to see his brother approach the field, with Rin and Jaken tagging behind him. "They're here," Inuyasha said under his breath. Sesshoumaru bent down to Rin and looked like he whispered something to her. He readjusted his posture and began to walk forward, Rin and Jaken walked behind what looked to be a bush. He came walking towards them, nowhere or no way to go now. Inuyasha started to walk towards him, he paused and looked back at Kagome. "Stay here got it? Don't want a repeat of last time"  
  
"Ok! I don't know why you have to keep bringing it up!" As Inuyasha came closer to Sesshoumaru, he noticed something in his hand. It seemed to be reflecting off the little light that now came out from the ominous clouds. Was that? No, but how could he, where did he? "Inuyasha it seems that you've seen what I'm holding in my hand," he lifted it up and confirmed to Inuyasha what it was. It was the jewel that had switched Kouga and Miroku's identity. "But what the hell is he doing with it?" thought Inuyasha. He looked back again. He saw Miroku, standing there, tail twitching. He sighed. "So Sesshoumaru, what brings you even remotely close to me"  
  
"I've got my reasons, want the Jewel, I know what it did to your friend"  
  
"What are they saying? I can't hear a word with all this wind blowing," complained Kagome. She looked over to Miroku, she knew he could hear every word. "Well?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru, he...he seems to have somehow gotten that Jewel... but it doesn't make any sense, how and why does he have it?" answered Miroku. Inuyasha stood there for a second. "Yah I want it, but the question is why are you asking and why should you even care?" Kagome gasped. "Oh my god! I know why Sesshoumaru is here!" she said "Inuyasha! It's a trap! Don't take it from him!!" Inuyasha looked back at Kagome then towards Sesshoumaru again. "Thinking the exact same thing," he said as he got out the tetsusaiga, it transformed as he pulled it out. "O don't trust your own brother? Well then I think I should just crush it then since you don't seem to care," Sesshoumaru said as he started to apply pressure to the stone. "NO," yelped Inuyasha, as he started to run for Sesshoumaru's hand. He touched the stone. Bad move. Inuyasha had played right into his plan. A bright light surrounded Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Inuyasha felt a surge of strength and energy run throughout every tip of his body. When the light had lifted there stood Inuyasha, a full demon and Sesshoumaru, half. Inuyasha looked back and then realized a huge burning sensation on the palm of his right hand. He let go of it and looked at it. It was the tetsusaiga, he couldn't touch it anymore! "That's it, this is what it's about, damn bastard wanted the tetsusaiga!" he thought to himself. He stood there as Sesshoumaru got up. He walked over to the tetsusaiga and picked it up. "Now I get it, damn you bastard"  
  
"I'm surprised you did it, would have thought you would have grown more intelligent from the last visit I paid, guess I over estimated you," Sesshoumaru sneered. He had made a plan. He knew about the power of this jewel, and although he hated his half breed brother, he knew that if he didn't have the tetsusaiga, he wouldn't have a chance in killing his brother. Thoughts started to run through Inuyasha's head. Maybe. since he was now half demon. He knew it was looking bad for him. He now couldn't touch tetsusaiga, and even though he had the power of a full demon, he knew the tetsusaiga would still out match him. He had to cut his thoughts short because Sesshoumaru sent a blow to him from the sword. He dodged it with ease, but they kept coming. He knew he couldn't keep this up forever.  
It then hit him. Sesshoumaru was now half demon, and if he remembered correctly, tonight was the new moon. But could he stall that long? He made another quick dodge and thought, "I'm going to have to try." He charged for Sesshoumaru. He had to make it not obvious he was stalling for time. He was fortunate that Sesshoumaru didn't know the exact date of which he turned human. Inuyasha had one shot, he had to make it. 


	3. Sesshoumaru's defeat

Nope don't own Inuyasha or any other characters... (this day just keeps getting worse -.o)  
  
Chapter 3: Sesshoumaru's defeat  
  
Inuyasha went charging into him. Sesshoumaru made a quick dodge, but not quick enough. Inuyasha lodged his right hand into his brother's right shoulder blade. Inuyasha stepped back. "Maybe I can do this before night fall," thought Inuyasha. No he couldn't. Here came another blow from Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha dodged it, but at the last second didn't put his hand out to catch himself and fell down. Sesshoumaru didn't waste anytime. He swung the blade sending another blow to Inuyasha. It hit him right in the chest and sent him flying back into a tree. Sesshoumaru walked up to Inuyasha. He wasn't dead, "What a pity, you still live. I guess I'll have to finish you off now though"  
  
"You shouldn't talk, it makes you look stupid"  
  
"Still giving sarcastic remarks when you're near death?"  
  
"Didn't know acting and being were the same thing," Inuyasha got up, he appeared to be all right. "Too bad, though judging by your condition, you won't survive another"  
  
"I'll just make sure to dodge it"  
  
"You may be able to dodge one or two, but you know you can't dodge them all"  
  
"Want to make a bet on that?" Inuyasha said as he started to charge for Sesshoumaru. He moved and swung the sword around again. Inuyasha dodged. "What is this, it's almost as if he was...stalling, but for what?" Sesshoumaru thought to himself. Inuyasha stopped and looked out. There was a break in the clouds, he saw the sun, it was beginning to set. "Yes I did it, in a matter of minutes I'll be able to get Sesshoumaru," he thought to himself. Sesshoumaru saw his expression and realized what Inuyasha was stalling for. "But why is he waiting for the sun to set?" he thought as he decided to end this. He started to charge for Inuyasha, but all of a sudden became slower. He stopped and looked at the sword. It transformed back. He looked up and saw Inuyasha walking towards him. "Heh, you seem to have walked into MY trap, and blindly too," Inuyasha said as he came up to his brother. Sesshoumaru kneeled down. He looked at his white hair as it became gray, then black. He looked back up again. "It was good luck for me that you didn't know the date I became human," Inuyasha said as he picked up Sesshoumaru by the collar. "Night," he said as he punched his brother in the face, Sesshoumaru became unconscious.  
Kagome came running up to Inuyasha with the jewel. She gave him a hug and said, "I saw you out there, you know every time you go up against Sesshoumaru I worry for you." Shocked by Kagome's words Inuyasha looked down at her. She let go and looked away, "I guess since you're full demon now, you have no need for the shikon no tama. Guess this is the last time we will be together." She seemed heart broken. "No, Kagome... I.. I know this is wrong. Kagome give me the jewel," he said as he took it from her hands. "In.Inuyasha?" She looked up at him. Was he going to do what she thought he was going to do? Yes he was! He walked over to his unconscious brother and touched the jewel to his hand. White light surround the two of them. A couple of seconds later Inuyasha walked out, his hair was black. Being the emotional mess that she was, Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and gave him a hug. A little shocked at first Inuyasha looked at her, he then too hugged her back. She let go and Inuyasha looked at her face, she was crying. He wiped her check dry, "Please don't cry," she nodded in acknowledgment. He then turned to Miroku and tossed the jewel to him. "Look over it ok? We need to get you back to normal," he smiled and looked back to Kagome who was now not there. She was over by the bushes where Sesshoumaru had told Rin to go. She poked her head over. Rin gave an excited look then realized it wasn't Sesshoumaru, it was a weird girl. She peeked timidly at her. Jaken saw who it was and yelled, "No go away, where is lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome pointed to the unconscious demon lying in the field. "NO LORD SESSHOUMARU THAT RAT KI.." Kagome bonked him on the head, she was starting to get annoyed by him (not that she never wasn't). Rin looked scared. "It's ok, he should wake up soon, but we should go now," Kagome said in the most cheerful voice she could. She got up and walked back over to Inuyasha. They shortly set off, wanting to put some distance between them before Sesshoumaru woke up. They traveled most of the night. They were headed for Kouga and his wolf pack's den. They had the jewel, now all they needed was Kouga. After a time the lack of sleep became apparent in them, mostly in Inuyasha. He was exhausted from the fight and they hadn't stopped for even one rest yet. They looked around, being satisfied with the distance they had put between them and Sesshoumaru, they made camp. Miroku had found a hot spring and decided to take a bath. When he came back out the expression he wore looked a little bit better. Inuyasha walked over to him and said, "Feeling better?"  
  
"Yah why?"  
  
"O no reason," at that Inuyasha pushed Miroku into the water. He started to laugh and got ready for when he resurfaced, but he never came up. "Hey Miroku get caught on a rock? Come on up I was just joking around." Nothing. Inuyasha started to look a little bit worried. He stooped down and looked into the water. He stood back up and then felt something wrap around his ankle. He yelped as he was pulled down into the water. Miroku surfaced and began to laugh hysterically. "Man what a sap," Miroku said. Inuyasha surfaced and started to laugh. Kagome walked up to the edge and saw them and their only pair of cloths drenched. "Well you guys better give me those, I'll dry them off," she said as they took them off and gave them to her to dry. She sighed and walked back to the fire to hang them up. "Well looks like we are going to be stuck in here for a bit," said Inuyasha eyeing Miroku. He got what he was going to do but decided to act dumb. "Yah we are aren't we?"  
  
"Yah," at that Inuyasha swam at Miroku fast and tried to dunk him but Miroku knew what he was going to do. He quickly swerved to the right then caught the defenseless Inuyasha and dunked him down, then swam to the large rock formation in the middle and sat on it. Inuyasha surfaced and Miroku pointed and laughed at him, "2 to 1 and I'm pretty sure you're loosing."  
  
"I'll get you don't worry." Shippou decided he wanted to join the fun too. He got undressed and swam silently up to them. Inuyasha had his back turned to him. Shippou paused then jumped from his spot onto Inuyasha's head. The pushed him down. When he resurfaced Shippou dived before he could get his hands around him. He looked around for a second, then all of a sudden Miroku went down in the water. He came back up and said, "That miserable little rat, he pulled my tail!" They waited for Shippou to resurface, but he never did. They saw a trail of bubbles appear and go over behind the rock formation. They looked at each other and made a temporary truce with their eyes. Miroku dove under and swam to the other side of Shippou, where Inuyasha just swam up to Shippou's side closest to him. Miroku appeared and yell, "Hello Shippou don't" then Inuyasha yelled, "Look behind you". As this was said they both pushed their hands onto Shippou's head. He gave a yell before he swallowed water. Kagome heard and yelled out to them, "Don't kill Shippou." They were done with their fun anyways. Kagome came to the spring and told them their cloths were dry. She put them by a rock and left to give them privacy. She went back to Sango and sat down. A few minutes later they came back laughing. Kagome smiled. She had told Inuyasha to cheer up Miroku and looked like it worked. Exhausted they all went to sleep. Kagome sat in her sleeping bag for a second looking at Inuyasha. He sat propped up against the trunk of a tree, sleeping. She then fell asleep.  
  
She woke to morning. Kagome sat up and looked around. Inuyasha lay there still sleeping. "Must be early, I'm usually the last one to get up," she thought. She laid back down and looked over to Sango. She was about to go to sleep when she heard her talk in her sleep. "No...Mir...how cou..." she shrugged and laid back down. "I wonder what she was dreaming about," thought Kagome. She awoke again to someone shaking her. She opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha. "MmMmmm?" Kagome groaned and closed her eyes again. "Come on get up, we need to go." Kagome rolled over then got up, stretched, yawned, and then said, "O good morning Inuyasha, up already?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yes come on we packed up camp already, we're waiting on you"  
  
"O ok," she said as she got out of her sleeping bag and rolled it up. She put it into her backpack, slung it around her shoulder and looked up, "Ready." They set out again, but a bit slower, it was a nice day and really no one was in a hurry, not even Miroku. Kagome, Shippou and Sango fell a bit behind talking. "Sango, have a bad dream? I woke early and heard you talking in your sleep"  
  
"Um, bad dream? Can't recall." She was lying. She remember all too well the dream. She had dreamt that Miroku and her were in a field and all of a sudden he had just gotten up and walked away. Kagome looked at her. She knew that Sango remembered, but decided not to say anything. Up ahead were Inuyasha and Miroku. They were pretty much silent, thinking of different things. Miroku broke the silence by asking, "So why didn't you stay full demon and leave your brother to be half? He's only going to come after you again." Inuyasha didn't answer for awhile. "I have my reasons." Inuyasha finally managed to say. "Oh.." Miroku decided not to go any further.  
The day light was starting to fade when they reached it. They stopped and looked out. There was the waterfall, and behind it there would be the pack, the pack they were looking for. 


	4. No one to be seen

Yes still do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters seen in the show, but I am proud to own the idea ^_^  
  
Chapter 4: No one to be seen  
  
Once Miroku had caught sight of the den, he started off at a sprint. "Hey Miroku wait up," Inuyasha yelled after him. Kirara who was on Sango's shoulder jumped down and transformed, Sango, Kagome, and Shippou got on and went after Miroku and Inuyasha who were running with a great speed down to the den. Miroku came up to the waterfall and went behind it. He was surprised to see it deserted. There was no one in sight. He fell to his knees and hit the ground. Inuyasha walked in, saw Miroku on the floor, then looked around, he knew why. He didn't know what to say to him, he glanced at his tail and it seemed to be puffy and was going back and forth quit fast, he was obviously very upset. But what was he going to say? Kagome, Shippou, and Sango came in and saw the den to be empty. They looked down at the ground for a second then looked at Miroku. He now seemed to be sniffing the ground. "Miroku, I'm sor." Kagome was cut short by Miroku saying, "They didn't leave too long ago." "Um Miroku we're going to foll.."  
  
"Come on, they went this way," he said as he lifted his nose form the ground and started to run back out. Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged confused looks and ran after him. They ran outside and saw Miroku back on the ground. He got up and started to run for a narrow mountain pass. Kagome, Shippou, and Sango hopped onto Kirara and Inuyasha ran after Miroku. After awhile of running, Inuyasha yelled out to Miroku, "They're gone, maybe we should just go back to their den and wait, they should come back eventually"  
  
"NO, I do NOT want to stay like this forever, what if they NEVER come back"  
  
"I'm sorry I asked," Inuyasha said as Miroku ahead of him sped up. "I'm not going to be able to keep this pace up forever, and neither is he," thought Inuyasha. A good amount of minutes went by, then Miroku gave out a yelp and sped up. Inuyasha looked out, he could see, in the distance, a group that was camped out on the now widened mountain pass. As the sun set Miroku came up to the group, it was them. He stood there for a second on the border of the group and looked around, he couldn't see Kouga. A wolf gave out a howl, he had spotted Miroku. Two guards came running up to him with 4 wolves, "Who's there?" one of them said. "Just a traveling monk, I need to speak to your leader, Kouga"  
  
"What business do you have with him?" One of the wolves came up to Miroku, growling until he caught his scent. He stopped and sat down signaling to Miroku to scratch him. The two guards looked puzzled. They caught the scent of him and stopped. "Who did you say you were again? Are you from one of the northern packs?"  
  
"No, but could I speak with Kouga it's pretty urgent." They ignored him and kept asking questions of where he was from, they had never seen him before, but he had the scent of a wolf demon. After a couple of questions directed to where he was from, Miroku got ticked. "Listen I need to talk to Kouga, is he here or not?"  
  
"No he isn't," one of the guards signed for him to come to the campfire that had been built. Miroku followed, he needed to find him. He sat down. The guards got a good look at him. He seemed to be wearing the attire of a human monk, but his ears were pointed like theirs and he had a tail. "So where can I find him?" Miroku asked impatiently. "We don't know. About 1 night ago he was taken by a man dressed in a white monkey outfit. We followed after him as soon as we could get our pack together. He had been acting weird before this though. What was the weirdest though was when he came back two days ago, he had the scent of a human, his ears were shaped like humans and he didn't have a tail," one of the guards explained. Miroku looked at the ground. Naraku. What did Naraku want with Kouga? Was it possible he knew about Miroku's situation? Could he add this as an advantage against him? "So what business do you have with Kouga?" one girl asked. A wolf came over to Miroku and sat down beside him, he started to stroke it's back. "Well, it's quiet complicated, I wouldn't know where to begin"  
  
"That's ok, you don't need to tell us, here" he handed Miroku a cup of water, "thirsty?"  
  
"O thank you," Miroku said as he politely accepted it and drank. He was exhausted from the grueling, nonstop run he had made from their den to here. He paused and looked over to Kagome, Inuyasha and the rest of them. They were settled against the wall side of the cliff, and were intently looking at him. Some of the pack members shifted to look at what he was looking at. "Are they with you?" one asked. "Yes they are"  
  
"They are welcome to join us then"  
  
"Mm-hm," said Miroku as he got up and walked over to them, two wolves followed him. Kagome looked at the wolves and eeped. "They said you could come over there if you wanted to, its much more warm over there than here"  
  
"No I'm good," said Inuyasha as he looked away, he had not forgotten their past experience with this pack. Miroku looked over to Sango, she looked away from him. "Sango mind joining me?" She looked back to him, "Me?" He looked around, "I don't see any other Sango's and if there were they wouldn't be as beautiful as you are," he held out his hand and she took it to stand up, she was blushing. As they walked back to the pack he looked back. "You sure you guys are fine over here?"  
  
"Yah I'm sure," said Inuyasha. Shippou looked between the two of them then looked at Kagome. "Go ahead if you want to Shippou"  
  
"K, see you Kagome!" exclaimed Shippou as he jumped off her lap and ran over to Miroku and Sango. As Miroku, Sango, and Shippou walked away Kagome got out her sleeping bag. She got into it and looked up at Inuyasha, he seemed to be starring at the pack intently. "What is it?"  
  
"Naraku took Kouga"  
  
"Oh my god is that what they said?"  
  
"Yah," said Inuyasha as he closed his eyes. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes as well, she fell asleep in a matter of minutes.  
Sango sat down beside Miroku. She was a bit scared. Miroku seemed to lessen the feeling she had. She took her head from his shoulder and looked at him. He looked back at her. She quickly looked away and told Shippou to come over by her. Shippou was in between two wolves, either they were teasing him or they were seriously thinking about dinner. He squealed and ran up to Sango. "Tasha, Mido don't tease the fox," said one of the pack members. They turned and went to another part of the group. Sango was too tired to care where she was by now. She put her head back on Miroku's shoulder and almost instantly fell asleep. Shippou curled up on Sango's lap and went to sleep as well. "Odd group you travel with," said one. "Yeah, but they're like my pack to me," replied Miroku. The guy shrugged. Miroku liked this. This pack felt like his family. He knew that he only felt like this because of his wolf senses, but at the same time it also did feel like his family. He slowly started to fall asleep, with Sango propped up on his shoulder. In the morning he would go out again and try to find Kouga, though he didn't see much hope in finding him, if Naraku had indeed taken him. "There's always tomorrow," he thought to himself as he drifted off into sleep. 


	5. Naraku's trap

*sigh* still don't own Inuyasha, *even larger sigh* probably never will either, o well I can at least own my idea! XD  
  
Chapter 5: Naraku's trap  
  
Miroku woke to Sango moving her head on his shoulder. He kept his eyes closed. By the sound he heard coming from the camp, it sounded like they were all awake and were about to leave. He overheard one of the demons he had talked to last night talking to one of the wolves, "Go wake up Brother Monk, Kehdo." He felt a nudge on his left arm. He opened his eyes and looked around. "Morning, you sleep pretty late." Miroku sat up, knocking Sango off of his shoulder. He quickly caught her and laid her on his lap. "Yah, well it's pretty early." He looked over to Shippou and gently hit him. Shippou woke with a, "Who, what, where? Don't let me catch you!" he rubbed his eyes and looked up at Miroku. "O hey Miroku!"  
  
"Shippou go wake up Inuyasha and Kagome"  
  
"Ok," he said as he got up and ran over to where Inuyasha and Kagome were sleeping. Miroku looked over there. Kagome had somehow in the night gotten from her sleeping bag to Inuyasha's lap. He smiled and looked to Sango who was sleeping with her head on his lap. He nudged her gently with his finger. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Miroku. She smiled and sat up. "Come on," he said to Sango as he got up. He walked over to Inuyasha. He didn't look up right away when Miroku came over, he was too busy holding Shippou by the tail, threatening him. Kagome was yelling at Inuyasha to put Shippou down. "Morning," Miroku said as he walked up to them. Inuyasha looked up, giving Shippou enough time to wiggle out of his grasp. "O good morning Miroku!" Kagome said in her usual up beat voice. "Feh, why are you coming over here to us?" Miroku looked at him. "I was convinced you rather spend time with your filthy wolves." Kagome gave a shocked "Inuyasha!" Miroku looked away for a second. He knew Inuyasha was a bit upset about last night, but that gave him no excuse to be rude. "Inuyasha apologize!" Kagome said. "Why should I!?" he got up and started to walk away. "SIT BOY," Kagome yelled. Inuyasha landed on the ground, making a bit of an indent into the rock. He got up and started to yell at Kagome, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"  
  
"FOR BEING RUDE, and I'll say it AGAIN if you don't STOP IT," she turned to Miroku, "He's really sorry"  
  
"You know if you never wanted to be with me, you could have always left. I think I'll carry on with the pack. If we ever see each other again, it will be by accident and not on purpose." Kagome gave a shocked look. "Miroku. I.."  
  
"No save it Kagome, I'm leaving," he said. Sango gave a worried look, "He didn't mean that. I'll go with him." She turned around, gave a death look to Inuyasha, and walked towards Miroku. Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "I swear to god you can be SO insensitive sometimes!" She kneeled down and started to roll up her sleeping bag. "I only spoke what I was thinking, why do you people have to take it so hard." Kagome turned to Inuyasha, she was red. "SIT BOY," she yelled.  
The pack started off again. Sango had volunteered to go on ahead to see if Naraku was anywhere in sight. Miroku ran in silence for a bit. He couldn't believe how thick headed Inuyasha could be sometimes, he didn't even know why he was traveling with him. Was it worth it now? Should he find Kouga and change back? If the only group he traveled with couldn't even accept him as he was now, why should he? What if one day he turned into something worse? Would they still travel with him? "What am I saying of course they would," he thought to himself, "I think." They ran for awhile, then one of the demons he had spoken with yesterday asked him, "Why aren't you with your pack?" Miroku didn't answer for a bit. "Because they can't, can't accept me for who I am now. It's kind of hard to explain."  
  
"Should it matter, if they do care for you anyways?" Miroku pondered on this for a second. Did they actually care for him? He remembered yesterday. Inuyasha had stopped his brother from crushing the jewel, did he do it because he cared for him? He realized he was letting what Inuyasha had said get to him. This wasn't like him, he never let it before because he knew he was full of hot air. "No it shouldn't," he said. He was about to say something when Sango came up. "I saw his fortress up ahead, it's not to far from where you guys are now," she said. Miroku looked up at Sango. Yes, they did care for him, if not then why would have Sango come with him? He looked out and saw the dark clouds ahead. They were definitely close now.  
When they reached the fortress, a strong wind greeted them. "Kagura is here," Miroku yelled up to Sango. She nodded knowing the danger they could be in, and went in. Sango and Miroku looked around. Nothing to be seen, but there was a strong wind coming from the main building. If the wind wasn't a tip that Kagura was indeed here, Naraku's scent confirmed it. Miroku looked around and then noticed a body in the middle of the court. It was Kouga. The pack saw him and ran to him. One of them nudged him, he wouldn't get up, "He's not getting up." All of a sudden A man in a white baboon outfit appeared in front of the main building. A chilled laugh ran through the air as the baboon figure rose in the air and sprouted long tentacles out from the bottom opening in the outfit. "Naraku's puppet," yelled Miroku to Sango. The wind was roaring so loud around them that it was hard to hear. Sango took out her boomerang and threw it at one of the tentacles that had one of the wolves in its grasp. He fell to the ground whimpering. Miroku charged for it, he knew if he cut the head off, he would destroy it. He dodged a tentacle that came charging for him and jumped into the air. He came down and slapped his staff hard into the head, then took his claws and attempted to rip off the head. He wasn't quick enough and the puppet dodged it. Miroku landed on the ground as Sango came running up and threw her boomerang, aiming for the head. She wasn't looking, and was almost hit by a rather large tentacle, but Miroku had blocked it. Slam. The boomerang hit the head and cut it off. The puppet became still then fell to the ground. Miroku got up and ran to Kouga. He took out the jewel then stopped. Was he sure he wanted to do this? He sat for a second, too long of a second. Kagura appeared chuckling to herself. "I see you destroyed the puppet, wasn't sure if you would or not," she sneered. She took out her fan and raised it up, there came a large gust of wind out of nowhere. Miroku stood up and faced her. A loud slam against the gate called both of their attention towards it. There came another and the gates opened, in walked Inuyasha with Kagome and Shippou standing a couple of feet behind him. Miroku gave a shocked look. What were they doing here? He was sure that they wouldn't follow him. Did this really mean that they did care for him, no matter what he looked like? "Knew you would be here Kagura, this place just reeked of your scent"  
  
"O look, dog boy to the rescue. No matter I can easily finish you off. With out your wind scar, you cannot beat me"  
  
"We'll see about that," he said as he started to charge for her. As he was he called out to Miroku, "Are you ok?" Miroku stood there for a second. "Yah I'm fine, you got here before we went up against Kagura" Kagome went running up to Miroku. "I'm really, really sorry about earlier today"  
  
"It's ok," Miroku replied. He realized he could use this time to switch back with Kouga. He kneeled down by him and took out the jewel. Holding it with his right hand, he touched it against Kouga's hand. Nothing. He gave a worried look. His thoughts were interrupted by an evil laugh. Miroku looked over and saw the head of the puppet. "What's so funny," Miroku demanded. "Nothing, just that when the sun sets on the third night, the switch becomes permanent." Miroku gave a mad look, got up and kicked the head across the court. "You're lying!" he yelled to it. He fell to his knees and looked down. If he wasn't lying, then why didn't it work? 


	6. The calm after the storm

OooooOoooOooo tension WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? Dood just read it. Ok I will announce that I do NOT own Inuyasha or any other of the characters so trying to sue me won't work (not that you will get much money from me anywayz, I'm flat out broke)  
  
Chapter 6: The calm after the storm  
  
Sango walked up to Miroku and kneeled down beside him. "Miroku...I.. I'm really so.."  
  
"Forget it." he said as he looked away. "You know maybe he was lying, you can never trust Naraku." Miroku stood up and looked over to Inuyasha. He was fighting with Kagura. "I'm surprised you lasted this long," chuckled Kagura. "Yah I'm quiet surprised you're still here as well." Inuyasha looked like he was hurt in the left leg. He stood straight and started to run for Kagura. She dodged but not quick enough and was hit with the very tip on her left shoulder. All of a sudden out of nowhere an arrow flew towards Kagura. It hit her in the right leg. She looked over to Kagome, holding her bow. She knew this was getting to be too dangerous. She got onto a feather and flew away on the winds she commanded.  
Inuyasha kneeled down and started to breath hard. Kagome ran up to Inuyasha. "Thanks.. Kagome," muttered Inuyasha. Kagome smiled. She helped Inuyasha up and walked over to Miroku, Sango, and Shippou. Inuyasha looked at Miroku and laughed. "What are you waiting for? Kouga's here and you have the jewel with you don't you?" asked Inuyasha. Miroku looked away. "What? Did I say something I shouldn't have?"  
  
"No, no you're fine. And thanks for coming," Miroku said as he turned away from them. "Miro.ku?" asked Kagome. "Found out, ... I found out that it's permanent"  
  
"But Inuyasha changed back with Sesshoumaru"  
  
"He did it before the sun set on the third night"  
  
"Oh Miroku....I'm so sorry," Kagome said as she looked down. Inuyasha looked away. Miroku turned back to look at them. "Yah, I'm ok.." It was quiet apparent that it did bother him. A sudden noise caught their attention. They looked around as the fortress started to dissolve away. The sky cleared up and they saw the sun. It was about 6 in the evening. Miroku sighed. "Maybe we should get going"  
  
"Go where?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Go looking for the jewel shards? Isn't that what we were doing before all of this happened?"  
  
"Well yah, but I figured..."  
  
"You figured what?"  
  
"Nothing," Inuyasha said as he looked away. He picked up his staff and started to walk towards the entrance. "Brother monk, would you accompany us back? Your friends would be welcome to come too," one of the pack members said. "I don't think." Miroku started to say but was interrupted by Kagome. "Sure we would love to come with you." Inuyasha gave a look to Kagome. She took him aside and said, "Maybe there is some way still we can switch Miroku and Kouga back, if we go with them that will buy time for us to think of a way"  
  
"Ok Kagome," sighed Inuyasha. They headed off towards the wolf pack's den. No one really talked. That night Miroku slept with Kagome and Inuyasha instead of the pack, if you would call it sleep. He actually just sat propped up against the cliff side with his eyes closed. He was thinking, there still might be a way. He took the jewel out and looked at it. "There must be a way," he thought to himself as he scanned the surface of the Jewel. The morning came with a cloudy morning. About an hour after sun rise, they set off again to the den. They got there about noon and went in. Kouga still was unconscious, but not dead. They laid him down on the ground. Miroku went over to him and sat down. He curled his tail around his body, and sighed. He took out the jewel and touched it to Kouga's hand, he was blindly hoping for some miracle that would make it not permanent. Nothing. It then hit him hard. He was going to be like this until the day he died (which wasn't for much longer, but this isn't what he wanted to be when he died). He became frustrated, stood up and threw the jewel on the ground. "I don't want this to ever happen to anyone else," he said as he took his staff and hurled it on top of the jewel. It broke with a forceful wave of energy and a blinding light. Miroku was knocked to the ground, unconscious. 


	7. Kaede's village

o^.^o sry I haven't updated in a bit, but I've been doing........ Um... things... yah things... XD newayz, I must inform you ppl that I do NOT own Inuyasha or any other characters (do I have to repeat this EVERY chapter? I would think once would be informative enuff, but better to be safe than sry -.o) Newayz on with the story....  
  
Chapter 7: Kaede's village  
  
Miroku opened his eyes slightly. Everything was a big blur. He waited for his vision to clear, when it did he saw Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Shippou all kneeled down looking at him intently. When he opened his eyes Sango had giving a sigh of relief and sat back. Inuyasha smiled and said, "Hey Miroku you don't have a tail anymore." Miroku sat up fast. "What happened to my tail!?"  
  
"I'm afraid you got knocked too hard and it had to be taken off. It was broken in a million pieces Kagome said," he looked away, he was hiding something. Inuyasha then started to laugh, he couldn't hide it anymore. Kagome hit him hard on the arm, she too was smiling a bit. Miroku looked around paranoid. Sango gave a serious look to the two of them then turned to Miroku. "It didn't break," she said rolling her eyes, "You just don't have a tail anymore." He looked at his hands, then felt his ears. They were normal. Could this be? When he destroyed the stone did it revert him back to normal? Would that mean that Kouga.. He got up and walked dazaly over to Kouga and kneeled down. He looked at him and saw that his ears weren't rounded. He almost collapsed with joy. If he knew destroying the stone would have done this, he would have a long time ago. The others came rushing over to him. "Are you alright Miroku? You shouldn't move, you got a pretty serious blow to the head," he heard Kagome say, but it was faint. "Mm-hm," he mumbled as he fainted. Inuyasha sat there for a second, then nudged Miroku. He looked over to Kagome, "Will he be alright?"  
  
"I don't know. We should get him to Kaede immediately, she could probably help him"  
  
"Then we should go," interrupted Sango, "Kirara." Kirara came running up to Sango. It mewed then transformed. Sango took Miroku and placed him on Kirara's back, then got on herself. "Is Kaede's village far from here?" she asked. "Not too far, we should be able to make it there before sun set," Kagome replied. Shippou jumped on the back of Kirara just as she took off. They went through the waterfall and were gone. Kagome looked back then down. Something had a hold of her hand. It was Kouga. "Come to see me Kagome?"  
  
"Back off wolf," Inuyasha snarled, he had heard what Kouga said. "O I see you brought the puppy along with you."  
  
"Look who's talking wimp"  
  
"Maybe you guys could stop, NOW," Kagome yelled. "Inuyasha if you don't remember we need to get to Kaede's?" Inuyasha started to grumble, "Fine the farther we are away from him the better"  
  
"Hey Kagome, come to me when you get tired of this puppy," Kouga said. Inuyasha looked back with a ticked expression on his face. "Come ON Inuyasha, we need to go," Kagome said as she got onto his back, "Just ignore him, you know I don't like him"  
  
"Whatever," Inuyasha said as he left the den. A ways ahead of Inuyasha and Kagome were Sango, Miroku and Shippou. They were already nearing Kaede's village. "Kirara faster," whispered Sango into her ear. Kirara kicked it into high gear, they were now going at a very fast speed. In a about fifteen minutes they came to the village. They dropped down in front of Kaede's hut just as she came out. "What's this?" she asked. "Grandma Kaede, Miroku has been hurt can you help him!?" Shippou exclaimed before Sango had a chance to open her mouth. "I'll see what I can do," she said as she reentered her hut, signaling for Sango to bring him in. She set Miroku carefully down. "Now what's the problem with him?" Kaede asked. "He hit his head hard on a rock floor," Sango replied as she sat down. "Then there's not much that I can do"  
  
"Can't you help him?" squealed Shippou. "I can but not much. A concussion is a very serious thing"  
  
"Will he die!?"  
  
"Time will tell child, but I think he can handle it," Kaede said as she started to boil some water. About a half and hour passed before Inuyasha and Kagome showed up. They didn't even need to come in before they knew it was them. "That HURT"  
  
"O you big baby, I already said I was sorry. I mean what do you want me to do, bow down and kiss your feet?" Kagome said as she entered. She quickly stopped and looked to Miroku. "Will he be alright?" Kagome asked. "It's difficult to say now, but it looks like he's going to be fine. Why don't all of you leave and let him get some rest in peace?"  
  
"We aren't doing anything," Inuyasha said. "You may not now but sooner or later you and Kagome will get into a fight, now run along. You too Sango and Shippou," Kaede said with a certain force behind her words. Inuyasha walked outside and looked back. Kagome and Sango shortly appeared from the hut as well and walked over to him. "Well that's certainly a relief to know that Miroku will be alright," Kagome said with a large sigh. "Are we going to stay here for the night?" Inuyasha asked. "Well that's a stupid question, of course we are," Kagome said in response. "God I was just asking," Inuyasha said back to her. Kagome was about to say something back when Sango put her hand on her shoulder and shook her head. Kagome sighed and started to walk away. "Going for a walk, you guys want to come?"  
  
"Sure!" said Shippou as he ran over to Kagome, Sango followed. 


	8. Side effects

Blah, I have MAJOR writers block, so it will take me awhile to finish this chapter, so just to run to home plate, I do NOT own Inuyasha or any other characters that appear in my fanfic (but I do own the idea so BOOYAH{RC's fav saying he said})  
  
Chapter 8: Side effects  
  
Miroku woke to darkness. Where was he? He looked around, as his vision started to clear. He seemed to be in a sort of hut. He sat up, but had to lie back down. His head throbbed like ten people taking a hammer and ramming them against his skull. Memories started to flood back into his injured head of the past days. This was day three since he had been there but he did not know that. All he knew was waking up in a cave then fainting again. He closed his eyes again and fell back asleep.  
"He's going to be all right, right? I mean he hasn't woken in like three days!" exclaimed someone very near to Miroku. He was awake again and there were now people around him. "He's not in coma is he?" said the same voice. "Course he's not, he'll wake up," said a much deeper voice than the first. "And how do YOU know Inuyasha?"  
  
"I know"  
  
"I'm sure you do," said yet another voice. He opened his eyes and the discussion between the three ceased. "Oh my god! Miroku you're okay!" exclaimed Kagome as she got up and ran over to him. "See told you," scuffed Inuyasha. Kagome looked back with her death stare and shut Inuyasha up. They all got up and went over to Miroku's side. "So how yah doin Miroku, had us worried for three days," said Inuyasha in his usual voice, having a hint of sarcasm. "Thre..three days? Where am I?" stammered Miroku. He tried to sit up but Kagome pushed him back down. "You shouldn't sit up yet, and you're in Kaede's village. After the scare you put us through at Kouga's den, we rushed you over here because you hit your head hard on the ground," explained Kagome. "Is that why it feels like ten people are dancing on my head?" joked Miroku. He chuckled a bit and stopped. Maybe laughing wasn't such a good idea. "Well, we're just glad you're all right. Maybe you should rest a bit more if your head still hurts," suggested Sango. "Yah," mumbled Miroku as he drifted off into sleep again. "Well that's a relief knowing he's ok," said Kagome with a big sigh. "Told you," said Inuyasha again. "Yes you don't have to repeat yourself, but this time it was a good thing you were right"  
  
"Whadda yah mean this time!?"  
  
"I mean this time," said Kagome as she walked outside. Inuyasha gave a 'pfft' and walked outside as well. Sango sat there for a second beside Miroku and then followed. It was bright outside and there were birds singing. "It's so nice outside!" said Kagome. "Where did Shippou and Kaede go?" asked Sango. "I think Kaede went with Shippou to pick flowers or something like that"  
  
"O, just wondering"  
  
"Feh, who cares," interrupted Inuyasha. Kagome snapped a comment back at him and they started another fight. Sango sighed and walked off. It was a nice day and she was able to enjoy it today, knowing that Miroku was going to be alright. She came to the forest line and walked in. After a couple of minutes walking idly she came to a clearing. Being the nice day that it was, she decided to sit down. After awhile, she heard people calling her name. She looked up and realized it was Kagome and Shippou. She got up and walked in the direction they sounded to be going in. They quickly found each other. "Hey Sango we didn't know where you went," said Kagome as she came up to her. "O I was fine, just fed up with you and Inuyasha fighting," replied Sango. "Yah don't they get annoying? Anyways lets go for a walk!" said Shippou as he ran off. When it started to get dark they made a U-turn back to the village.  
Back in Kaede's hut Miroku woke again and sat up. Kaede was in there at the time and said, "I see you're finally awake. Feeling better?"  
  
"Yes much, thank you"  
  
"Yes, but there is something I have to tell you," she said as she paused for a second. It seemed she didn't know what to say. "Miroku from what I heard about this stone from Kagome, there might be side effects. What I mean is by breaking the stone you may have broken the curse, but since the limit was passed I guess that you would revert back to being a wolf demon at least once a month. Now this is just a guess, I could be wrong but there is a very strong possibility, just to warn you." Miroku looked down.  
At that Kagome, Sango and Shippou came walking in. "O Miroku you're awake! Said Kagome as she came running over to him, Sango and Shippou followed. He gave a smile to hide what he was thinking. "What if she is right? But what would it matter at least I'm back to normal right?.." he thought as he started to listen to Kagome about what had been happening since he was asleep.  
After a time Inuyasha came in. "Where were you?" asked Kagome. "Around." replied Inuyasha. Kagome was about to say something back and remembered what Sango had said. She decided to not start something with him again.  
The next morning they decided, since Miroku was feeling much better, they would set out again. It was early in the morning and none of them showed signs of liking the early part. A week after they left had gone by and still there was no sign of Naraku. "He'll show up eventually," said Kagome to Inuyasha; he seemed to becoming a bit impatient. "Yah, yah it's just taking too long." He was right, Naraku always showed up.  
Each night Miroku had thought about what Kaede had said. Was it true, did she guess right? But it was only a guess, there was a chance she could be wrong, and in any case if it was it was better than being stuck like that. "Mm yah I guess." he mumbled to himself as he fell asleep. Miroku awoke the next day, opening his eyes slightly. It must have been late because Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Shippou were all looking at him oddly. He opened his eyes all the way and pushed his back hard against the tree. He gave a yelp and jumped forward a bit. Miroku looked behind him and saw why they were looking oddly at him. He had a tail. "So I guess Lady Kaede spoke correctly," Miroku said with a sigh. "What? Is there something you didn't tell us Miroku?" said Inuyasha impatiently. "Yah, there is," Miroku said hesitantly. "Kaede told me before we left that there might be some side effects."  
  
"Permanent?" asked Kagome. "I don't know."  
  
"Well in any case we're coming up on a village Miroku, just to tell you," said Sango as she got up and made ready to leave. "Want to use my nail clipper?" asked Kagome as she dug through her backpack. "Nail.Clipper? What is that?"  
  
"It does exactly what the name is, it clips nails," she said. He looked down at his nails. He was going to need them. Kagome gave an 'aha' as she pulled them out. She handed them to Miroku and showed him how to use it. After he had clipped his nails (and doing a poor job at it ^_^ give him a break it was his first time XD) he covered the majority of his ears with his hair then wrapped his robe over his tail. "Sessh took long enough," commented Inuyasha. As Miroku passed Inuyasha, he whacked him on the head. "Jeeze that hurt"  
  
"Good," Miroku said as he came to the road. They walked down the road in silence for a bit until they came to a small farm. As they were approaching it, they stopped. There was a loud noise coming from the house. At that what looked to be two demons ran out of the house and ran down the road, then into the forest. An old lady came out yelling, then stopped. She looked down then back. She caught the site of them then yelled out, "What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing we were just passing by miss," replied Miroku. He walked up to the lady and asked, "Are you having trouble?"  
  
"Yah and what's it to you?"  
  
"Nothing, but would you like our assistance?"  
  
"What could you do?"  
  
"I could put up scrolls for you if you would like." The woman looked him up and down for a second and invited him in. The rest followed. They silently sat down as the old lady and an old man sat at the opposite side of the room. After a moment of silence the old lady explained, "It wasn't too long ago that they started. Why I don't know, probably just because we are so defenseless"  
  
"We could help mam, it would be no problem," said Kagome in reply. "How much do you want, we don't have much," asked the old woman.  
  
"Maybe a." Miroku started, Kagome pressed hard on his tail. "Eep, nothing we could do it for free," finished Miroku. The old lady eyed them suspiciously, "Free?"  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha said as he looked away. "Yes mam, we would like to help," commented Kagome again (as if she didn't hear the first time that they could help). "We would be most grateful if you could," said the old man. Kagome gave a smile.  
Outside Miroku was putting up scrolls around the small house. When he finished he stood outside and called in, "We should be leaving." Kagome came out. "You are welcome to stay the night for helping us," said the old woman as she followed Kagome outside. Miroku looked down. He knew he couldn't even if he wanted to, he had already put up the scrolls, so he wouldn't be able to enter today anyways. How long? How long would this last, she guessed once a month but she never mentioned the length it would last. "No we really should be leaving," said Kagome, seeing the expression Miroku wore. She knew what he was thinking about. "Yes thank you for the hospitality," said Sango cheerfully as she came out as well. Inuyasha and Shippou were already outside. As they were about to walk away, the old man came up to Miroku. He turned around to face him. "Son, thank you for helping us, even in your condition." Miroku looked at him oddly for a second. Did he? No. The old man winked and walked back to where his wife was standing. Miroku shrugged and turned to catch up with the others.  
By the time they reached the town, it was past noon. Miroku decided he wanted to go through it quickly and not stop. They all agreed on this and walked through. The whole time Miroku couldn't stop thinking about what the old man had said. How could he have known if he did? "No one else around here seems to notice," he thought to himself as he looked to his right. A young woman watching them pass by smiled a bit at him. "No, he couldn't have." They came to the edge of the forest that bordered the town. It was already around four. Sango had been watching Miroku the whole day and she seemed to notice his abnormal silence. She knew she better not say anything.  
By the time night came they had come a good distance from the town. They made camp and started a fire. Miroku sat down and pulled up his hair. "I don't care what it is for, I'm never leaving my hair down again, it's way too annoying," he thought to himself. He touched his ears half hoping they would be back to normal. They weren't. He gave a sigh. Shippou came running over to him, followed by Inuyasha. "When I catch you rat," Inuyasha started to yell as Shippou ran right up to Miroku and hid behind him. "Help me Miroku." said Shippou shaking a little. "Hey Inuyasha leave him alone!" Kagome yelled as she ran over to him to try and stop him from tackling Miroku as well. Shippou popped his head from behind Miroku again. "I didn't do anything I swear I didn't!!!" he squealed as Inuyasha tried to get closer to him. He pushed out of Kagome's grasp and ran towards Shippou again. "SIT!" yelled Kagome as Inuyasha fell to the ground. "You are all against me aren't you!" he yelled. "You're over reacting Inuyasha," sighed Kagome as she walked back over to Sango, Shippou tagged along not too far behind her. "What were you trying to do to Shippou this time," said Miroku as he helped Inuyasha out of his indented hole. "Trying to hurt him severely," Inuyasha said as he brushed himself off, then sat down beside Miroku. Shippou stuck out his tongue at Inuyasha. Inuyasha did the same back to Shippou. Miroku couldn't help but laugh a little. "Wow he can act like such a child sometimes," he thought to himself. "What are you laughing about wolf boy," said Inuyasha. Miroku rolled his eyes and looked towards the fire. Maybe this wasn't so bad. He looked up and saw Kagome and Sango talking. He was with the only people that could accept him. He.. was home.  
  
Blah ok was that a bad ending? I am SO SORRY but I am so bad at endings (not that neone was reading this anywayz .) I also wanted to finish this up because I just was hit with a new idea... weeeeeeeeeeee its gunna be goooooooood, well I hope. Anywayz what did you think of my story, bad good ok???? Well can yah review and tell me??? I think I'll make my next story a little bit more humorous, I make too many serious stories. ^_^ ski yah for nowz! 


End file.
